This invention relates to a mud flap holder system employable with trucks and other types of vehicles.
It is well known to employ mud flaps on trucks and other vehicles. Typically, mud flaps are employed with hangers attached to the frame or other structure of the vehicle. It is also known to connect the flaps directly to vehicle frames. With regard to the former approach, mud flap holders or hangers are essentially of two types, the first being structure rigidly interconnecting the flap to the vehicle and structure incorporating spring biasing means for allowing deflection of at least part of the structure and the flap responsive to outside forces. By allowing such deflection, breakage due to impact is eliminated or at least substantially reduced.
Spring-biased flap hanger structures or mechanisms can be relatively expensive and springs or other components of the hanger structures may need replacement on a periodic basis due to corrosion, impacts, etc. In addition, at least some of these spring-based arrangements can be difficult and/or time consuming to install. Furthermore, dirt and wear can cause misalignment of the flap and holder.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,628, issued Sep. 12, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,571, issued Oct. 20, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,553, issued Oct. 19, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,776, issued Dec. 28, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,260, issued Oct. 24, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,266, issued Sep. 15, 1953, and European Patent Application No. EP 0 160 112A1.
The prior art does not teach or suggest the combination of structural elements disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention relates to a mud flap assembly system incorporating several components which cooperate in a unique manner to provide an arrangement that is relatively simple and inexpensive while at the same time provides numerous advantages, such as flexibility in forward and rearward directions without the use of springs or other external biasing means. The arrangement is also characterized by its reliability and durability. Other advantages are discussed below.
The mud flap assembly of this invention is for attachment to trucks or other vehicles.
The mud flap assembly includes an attachment bracket for attaching the mud flap assembly to a vehicle and an elongated support member of integral construction extending outwardly from the attachment bracket.
The elongated support member has a first support member end affixed to the attachment bracket and a second support member end. The elongated support member is substantially inflexible in up and down directions and flexible in forward and rearward directions. The second support member end is free to move either forwardly or rearwardly upon flexing of the elongated support member.
The assembly also incorporates a mud flap of unique character attached to the elongated support member, supported by the elongated support member, and extending downwardly from the elongated support member. The mud flap flexes along with the elongated support member when the elongated support member flexes either forwardly or rearwardly.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.